VXJ
by August31Eniigma
Summary: A new girl arrives to the WWE Universe, a curious Jeff Hardy is determined to know more about her, but every single male superstar is after her. What can Jeff do to grab the attention of this blonde goddess? JeffxOC
1. Meet and Greet

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

I was walking down the hallway with my best friend Shannon Moore to go and talk to the SmackDown! Gm, Teddy Long, but I was soon stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of the brand new diva..  
" Holy... Shit! Shannon who is that goddess? " I question my buddy.  
" I have no clue dude but you got one thing straight, that woman is a goddess. "  
She had long , beautiful blonde hair that drifted to the center of her back. She was built just right to fight. I was guessing she was about 5'9 , 145 -160 lbs tops. Porcelain blue eyes, her face lightly freckled and her lips and ears pierced.  
" Man, we have got to meet ourselves this girl Jeff....... Jeff? "  
Shannon soon realized that I was in a trance by this girl.

*~ Fallyn's POV~*

When I First arrived , I was shocked and excited all in one! My first day as a WWE Diva. Im not really a diva per say, Im more of a Superstar because diva is the female version of a hustla'. I walked into the building and all eyes where on me. It's like they all stopped what they were doing just to look.  
" Ahh.... you must be the new diva " Teddy asked me.  
" Yup, that's me Mr. Long "  
" Please call me Teddy."  
" Alright "  
" So come into my office in about 5 minutes and we will get you sat up." Teddy declaired.  
" Ok see you in 5 Teddy." I replied.  
As I turned around, I noticed 2 men gazing at me. One was shorter than the other. He had blonde and black hair with a baby face. The other was about a foot taller , had multi - colored hair, hazel - green eyes and had that southern look .... scratch that they both did.

*~ Normal POV ~*

Both Jeff and Shannon were determined to meet her, as well as many other superstars and divas.  
Jeff would have to wait his turn cause right now he had a meeting to get to. He knocked on the door and soon heard a ' come in '. Jeff casually walked in and sat down.  
" We have to wait about 2 minutes Jeff, your new partner for the script we wrote for you two will be coming." Teddy told Jeff.  
" Alright T-Lo "  
Those 2 minutes flew by and both of them heard a knock on the door. Teddy told the person to come in. To Jeff's surprise it was the new girl.  
" Jeff, I would like you to meet Fallyn, Fallyn I would like you to meet Jeff."  
" Its nice to meet someone around her besides the crew people and the General Manager."  
Fallyn replied as she shook Jeff's hand.  
" Nice to meet you too."  
" Now down to business. Vince thinks we should put you two on an on-screen relationship. Is that alright with the both of you?" asked Teddy.  
" Its alright with me as long as its alright with Jeff over here."  
" Yeah, fine by me T-Lo." Jeff said.  
" Alright. well we want to wait for the actual relationship tp start. We are gonna have a few run -ins, " accident " accidents, etc, etc til we see how the fans will react. " Teddy said.  
" It wont be long Teddy, I have a beautiful girl to work with " Jeff said in his southern accent.  
That made Fallyn blush big time.  
" So its settled? We'll start the script tonight. Now you two go out and get to know each other." Teddy demanded.  
Both Jeff and Fallyn had gotten up , shook Teddy's hands and left.  
" After you" Jeff told Fallyn after her opened the door.  
" Why thank you Jeff".


	2. Get to know her first

* ~ Fallyn's POV ~ *

" So where would you like to go and talk Jeff?" I asked as we walked down the corridor.  
" Lets go into the locker room."  
" Alright."  
Both Jeff and I decided to go sit on the couch and talk.  
" So what's your stage name , theme, finishing moves and where you from?" Jeff questioned.  
" Venom, BitterSweet by Falling Up, Neon Sparks / C.I.P and Greensboro, North Carolina."  
" Whoa!!! You come from North Carolina too?! That's awesome! "  
I could tell that Jeff was from the TarHeel state by the way he lit up.  
" So what part of the great Carolina are you from?" I asked shyly.  
" Im from little Cameron."  
" Oh. I never been down there. Do you think you could take me sometime?"  
" Yeah. Anytime you want too go."  
Damn. I knew something was going to happen between us. I just didnt really want it to happen quite yet.  
" Awesome! I cant wait."  
' me either' Jeff thought  
" Well I don't mean to be rude but I got to get changed for tonight. "  
" Oh. No problem." Jeff stated.  
" See you out there for our promo and such." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
" I'll see you soon." Jeff waved goodbye and I was getting ready to change.  
I decided to go with a neon yellow fish net with a black muscle top, on it had a Rattler showing its teeth with the venom dripping from it. I put on black cargo pants , a neon yellow belt to match my top and my skater sneaks. I was ready to go.

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

'Wow' was all I could think of after she gave me that kiss on the cheek. I had to tell Shann or Matt. I walked into the locker room  
and seen Randy, Matt, Rey , Y2J and John talking to one another.  
" Hey bro." Matt said.  
" Hey guys." I replied.  
" So what did Teddy want? " John questioned.  
" Oh. I have a new script thing and a soon to be an on screen relationship."  
" With who? " the all questoned at once.  
" The new diva, Fallyn." Once I said that they all gasped.  
" Dude you are so fucking lucky!" Y2J yelled.  
" I know"  
" Well we all cant wait to see how it turns out Jeff." Rey supported.  
" Thanks. Me either."

Matt pulled me off to the side.  
" Jeff what exactly do you know about this woman ?" Matt asked with a concern tone.  
" I know her stage name is Venom and she is from Greensboro."  
" Doesnt the name Venom ring a bell? It goes with a snake or what we call a VIPER.." Matt said referring to Randy.  
" Dude. You have got to be calmer. Im learning things slowly. Tonight, Im going to ask her on a date to get to know her better."  
" Ok. But TRY to get to know her."  
" OOOOKKKKKAYYY" I responded in my 5 year old voice. Matt just rolled his eyes. Once he had left, I got changed into my normal  
attire for the night.

*~ Normal POV ~*

" Alright you two, it's time for your promo deal." one of the crewmen said.  
" You look really beautiful"  
" Thanks Jeff. You dont look half bad yourself."  
" Fallyn, you need to be working on your bike and then suddenly you'll be missing a wrench that you need, and go from there." Steve said  
" Wait you ride?!? "  
" Yeah , number 1 in my class!!! " Just when Jeff thought she couldnt get any better.

PROMO!!!!!

JR: " Well look, its the newest diva of SmackDown! "  
Todd: " Yeah and she's working on something. "

" Alright one more twist should do it. I just need that wrench.... where did i put it? " * starts looking around *  
"Looking for this? " * fans scream *  
" Oh thank you, and you are?"  
" My name is Jeff Hardy and you are ?"  
" Name is Venom. Nice to meet you."  
" Same to you. Now whats a beautiful thing like you working a bike for? "  
" Oh. It just hasnt been working right"

* Jeff bends down *

" I can help "

* both start working on the bike and then fade out *

" Great Job you two. " steve said.  
" Thanks" jeff and i said simotaniously  
" So would you like to train me?" Fallyn asked  
" Huh? Train you?"  
" Yeah for the ring."  
" I would be honored" Jeff responded. Fallyn embraced Jeff with a hug.  
" I got to go to the ring, would you come as my manager Jeff?" Fallyn questioned.  
" Id be glad too."

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

This girl was everything I could possibly ask for. I mean she's beautiful, talented and rides dirtbikes! What else could this girl do?  
" Are you nervous? " I asked her.  
" Just a little, it's those new ones."  
"Dont worry. Ive been here awhile and I still get those."  
she laughed a little. Damn even she can even laugh like a goddess. I need to ask her out pronto.  
" Ok thats my cue. Lets go Jeff"  
" Right behind you " I said walking up behind her.  
" Wait, I want it to be a surprise. I 'll cue you ok?"  
" ok"

I watched her from behind the curtain. Her opponet, Maryse, was already out there.  
" And from Greensboro, North Carolina, weighing in at 135 lbs, please welcome VENOM!!!!!" Lilian blasted through the arena.  
We all heard ' BitterSweet ' playing. She looked back at me, I motioned her to go. Fallyn walked out and did her entrance. Once  
she was done she cued me. I came out just as promised. I walked out and the fans had erupted.  
We locked arms and walked to the ring together.


	3. My First Match

*~Fallyn's POV~*

Jeff, the gentleman that he is, helped me into the ring; I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He whispered 'Good Luck' to me and the match soon begun. Maryse and I sized each other up. I was clearly better in strength we started to lock up and broke apart when she got me into the corner. He ref was counting and she soon let go, but then did a kick to my stomach. I did a clothesline from hell and I could hear the crowd scream. I waited for her to get up, once she did, I speared her into the ground and punched the crap outta her. I gave her a split lip and made her nose bleed. I loved seeing the sight of it. Eventually she got up and did a round house kick to me temple. I just laid there. I could hear Jeff chanting my name, telling me to get up. I soon did and connected a super kick to Maryse. She laid in the perfect position for the Neon Sparks, so I had taken the risk. I climbed up to the top turnbuckle, looked at Jeff and into the crowd. Son my back was facing Jeff and I did a tucked in moonsault and nailing Maryse perfectly. The crowd roared for me. I pinned my opponent, 1…2….3!  
"And here is your winner…Venom Hart!" I can't believe I just won my first match. I signaled Jeff to come in. He looked at me, picked me up and spun me around. We walked up the entrance ramp and backstage to my locker room.  
"That was AWESOME! And that move! Holy crap!" Jeff stated.  
"Thanks Jeff. That means a lot! Especially coming from a big Star like you. I'm gonna hit the shower, alright?"  
"Alrighty. Do you mind if I wait here for you?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind." I walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. I have battle scars, but hey, I'm in the business now, that's all that matters right?

*~Jeff's POV~*

'I need to ask this girl out. Come on Jeff… you can do it. You're the Enigmatic Daredevil!" I brushed my fingers through my hair and got up.  
"Hey Fallyn.. I got a question to ask you.."  
"Yeah? What is it Jeff?" I heard over the running water.  
"Umm.. would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" No response. I heard the water turn off, she walked out only in a towel on and I swore my hormones just hit the ceiling. I just couldn't stop looking.  
"Um.. Jeff, what are you looking at?"  
"Uh..er..nothing. Nothing at all." I hope she couldn't see me lying.

*~ Fallyn's POV ~*

"Let me get changed so we can go." 'Men…. sometimes I wonder why they exsist.' As I was getting dressed I could hear Jeff talking on his cell phone, I couldn't really tell who he was talking to. I finished getting changed into tight jeans, my lucky black tube top and my hot pink heels. Oh yeah, I was ready to have fun. "Jeff, where are you?' I asked as I walked out of the bathroom again. All of the sudden I felt a presence next to me. Jeff wrapped his strong tattooed arm around my waist and breathed down my neck.  
"I'm right here beautiful." I laughed at his sexiness.  
"So are you ready to go?" I finally asked.  
"No not yet… come over to the couch." He motioned me to come over.

*~ Normal POV ~*

Jeff motioned for Fallyn to join him on the couch. She was a little hesitant at first but soon did.  
"So what is it you wanted Mr. Hardy?" She questioned.  
"Nothing much…..just-" he was getting closer to her face and she almost fell for him.  
"Jeff….please don't.." he sighed very lightly.  
"Okay, I can respect you." He said in his southern twang.  
"Thank you Jeff." Fallyn replied as she grabbed Jeff by the hand. Both of them headed out of the locker room. As if Jeff wasn't embarrassed enough, to make matters worse, Randy Orton came in front of them.

*~Jeff's POV~*

Great. Just fucking great, The last person I wanted to see.  
"Hardy."  
"Orton." I snapped.  
"Calm down Hardy. I just wanted to tell the pretty lady here, when she's done messing around with the boys, she can come to a real man." Oh yeah…. that hurt….not.  
"Maybe Randy." Fallyn responded I was shocked at what she said. WHAT THE FUCK!  
"Come on Jeff." She laced her fingers with mine.  
"All of the sudden I don't feel like going out. You can go though. Go have fun." I insisted.  
"Are you sure? It won't be any fun without you Hardy."  
"I'm fine go ahead."  
"Alright… if you say so." She replied as she gave me a kiss on the cheek, She walked to her car, revved it up and she was on her way. After what she said to Randy, I just wasn't in the party mood anymore.


	4. Too Much Drinking

*~ Fallyn's Pov ~*

Once I left the arena in my Mustang, all I could possibly think about was Jeff. Was it something I did or something  
I said? I soon arrived at a local bar, and met up with some fellow superstars and divas.  
( 1 hour later )  
I was drunk as a motherfuck. I soon found Shannon Moore.  
" H-hey Shann-i-on " He realized I was hammered.  
" Fallyn, are you drunk?"  
" Come on, lets dance! " I dragged him on the dance floor. We were perfectly fine until 'Temperture ' by Sean Paul came on. Once that song hit my ear, I started to grind on Shannon.  
" Come on Shannon, get with the program." I pleaded him.  
' Well I guess it couldnt hurt ' he thought.  
He grabbed my hips and intertwined his legs with mine. I leaned my head against his chest and lightly brushed my fingers though  
his hair and down his face. We danced like that for at least 10 minutes.  
" No Fallyn this is wrong. Im taking you to the hotel." Shannon stated. He picked me up over his shoulder.  
" Shannyy! Put me - " that did it. I vomitted, just missing his back and ass.  
" Dammit girl !"  
Once he took me back to the hotel, he texted Jeff and told him about my night. Sonn, Jeff had arrived.

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

Once I arrived and walked into her hotel room, she was like a wreaking ball.  
" How has she been Shannon?" I asked him quickly with concern.  
" Well once I got her out of the bar, she vomitted and just missed me and after that she hasnt moved since. All she  
has been doing is laying on her bed." Shannon said pointing to me.  
" I knew I shouldhave one with her. Im so fucking selfish."  
" Dude it's not your fault. I'll go grab you extra clothes from your room. You might want to stay with her tonight." Shannon told me.  
" Alright dude."  
Shannon ran off to get me extra clothes. About 2 minutes had past and Fallyn suddenly awoke and ran into the bathroom. I bolted  
after her, yup just as I suspected. Her head was in the toliet bowl throwing up.  
" Here, let me help you." I pulled her hair back for her.  
" Thanks Jeff."  
" Your welcome. Come on let's get you changed and into bed."

*~ Fallyn's POV~*

I barely knew what was going on. Jeff helpd me get changed into my pj's. Shannon returned and soon noticed how Jeff was looking at me.  
" Jeff... what are you doing?" Shannon questioned.  
" Helping a friend out." Jeff retorted.  
" Rrrrriiiiiiggghhhttt..."  
Once Shannon had left, Jeff had graciously picked me up and placed me into my bed.  
" Jeff, where are you going?" I asked still fucked up.  
" Out on the couch."  
" There is no need for that..." I patted the other side of my bed.  
"Come sleep here.." I told him  
" Are you sure?"  
" Absolutly positutly. "  
Jeff walked over and crawled into the other side of my bed. I could tell he felt awkward. During the middle of the night, Jeff had  
heard a loud thud. He flipped over and looked down.  
" Fallyn, you ok?"  
" Perfect." I said half asleep. He laughed and helped me back into bed.

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I looked to my left and looked out the window. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was  
up and shining. I looked to my right and... there he was, all spread out like a natural male on his stomach. I can just see his HB symbol  
tattoo, his long ruby and emerald mane all spread out and messed up. He was soooo cute!  
' Oh my god. Did I sleep with Jeff last night? ' I thought.  
I decided to be flirtatious, I traced his back tattoo with my finger. He didnt stir until I got to the center of it.  
" Hey beautiful. Did you sleep well? " he asked sitting up.  
" Yeah I did. Thanks for helping and protecting me last night Jeff."  
"No problem." I hugged him and he rubbed the back of my head while he hugged.  
" Well I guess we better get going huh?" I said.  
" I guess so, but we might wanna get changed first."  
We both laughed at his comment.


	5. Seeking Eyes

After Jeff and I both hit the shower and had gotten changed, we went out to get some breakfast.  
We walked out of my room and I felt eyes on me and they weren't Jeff's I looked all around, but it was just Jeff and I.  
"Hmmmm... that's strange"  
"What is it Fallyn?"  
" I felt another presence in the room."  
" Oh well. Where do you wanna go for breakfast?"  
"Lets go to Starbucks."  
" Alright."

*~ Normal POV~*

Fallyn and Jeff arrived at Starbucks and ordered what they wanted . Little did they know, those peering eyes that Fallyn had noticed before were following them again.  
" Soon you will be mine Fallyn." the person said to oneself.  
Once breakfast was over, Jeff had told Fallyn she needs to take it easy in training.  
" Fine..." She said.  
At the arena, Fallyn decided to grab her ipod and lay down for a few, little did she expect she passes out on some of the cable boxes. A curious Maria found her laying down. Maria walked  
cautiously up to her. Fallyn had another sensation about those damn peering eyes. She had barely opened her eye and seen Maria coming towards her.  
" Hey Maria. What's up?"  
" Oh.. hi Fallyn. Did I wake you?"  
" No you didn't."  
" Oh that's good. I came over to get some advice."  
" Ok then Maria. Lay it on me."  
" Alright... ummm... what do you do to get a guy to notice you? I mean other than the fact that your pretty." Both girls laughed.  
" What do I do to get a guy to notice me? Well, I usually wear something that I normally wouldn't, especially if they know what I normally wear, that'll always grab attention. Plus, when I walk by them, I don't do the normal walk, I spice it up a bit." Fallyn had told Maria.  
" Why do you ask? No that I mind." Maria had to take a second before she answered.  
" Well, just some of the guys wanted to know."  
" That figures."  
" Why is that Fallyn? Are you not the relationship type?"  
" I am. I just don't know if Im ready for another relationship quite yet that's all."  
" Oh. What happened?"  
Fallyn told Maria everything about her last relationship, how her ex was a girl abuser by hurting every woman he was with, how he does drugs and then sells them to people. Everything about this man was horrible.  
" Im so sorry Fallyn." Maria stated as she embraced her a hug.  
" Its not your fault Ria. You didn't choose him." Fallyn replied to the red headed diva.  
"I'll...I'll talk to you later Ria." Fallyn said getting really depressed. Fallyn was walking thought a corridor when someone grabbed her.  
" JE-"  
"Shhhh... it's alright Fallyn." She was horrified at who she was staring at. Fallyn locked eyes with the man. The man was CM Punk.  
" Now, Now good looking. Don't freight." he said.  
" You're going to be my valet whether you like it or not, got it? " Punk had threatened her. All she could do was shake her head, she wasn't gonna do it.  
" DAMMIT FALLYN!" he grabbed her by the throat.  
" YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY VALET AND YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM JEFF HARDY!" He demanded. Fallyn didn't want to put Jeff at risk so she agreed.  
"Excellent." He replied. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.


	6. Hiding My Secret

( 2 Weeks Later )  
*~Jeff's POV~*  
For the past couple of weels Fallyn had been acting very strange for some odd reason. When people tried to talk to her, she would always had a look on her face and walked away. Not only with that, she has been losing more and more matches at live shows or events, she always lost, unless it was a tag team partner. Something is up and I am god damn determined to find out what.  
"Hey Fallyn!" She turned around and noticed it was me. Once she recongized me, she turned away.  
"Jeff, you cant be here."  
"Why? I came to see what's wrong with you." I said in a soft tone as I went up to her and reached out with my hand. Fallyn had walked off, leaving me standing there. 'This has got to be a bad ass reason. I can feel it.' I thought to myself. ' Maybe I can figure it out, she has a match tonight, or something like that.'

( Later that Night)

*~Fallyn'sPOV~*

I didnt do what I had to do but I'm not risking anyone but myself.  
"So are you ready to go my beautiful valet?" Punk asked while she stroked the side of my cheek.  
"Listen Punk, I might be your valet, your arm candy, whatever you call it, but I am not, repeat NOT doing anything I wanna do. Got it?" I stongly told him and he just walked off chuckling... jackass. I noticed a yellow and black outfit laying on the bench. 'Am I suppost to wear this?' I questioned to myself. I went into one of the bathroom stalls and had gotten changed into the mysterious outfit. I walked out and stared into the mirror. I twirled around to get the full effect. Even though I was Punk's valet, I sorta like this outfit. "Now to get to the ring without seeing Jeff." I poked my head out of the women' s locker room and looked around for the Enigma. No where in sight. Unfortunatly, Matt spotted me and came over to talk to me.  
"Woah! Look at you!" My outfit was black shorts woth a half yellow skirt with black stars. The top was leather, yellow to be exact. " What's with this whole new look? You look like a female version of Punk, only with you know, a few differences. 'No shit Matt...ode le...'  
"I-I thought I would different attire for aerodynamics and stuff." I lied right to one of my best guy friends.  
"Okay, well good luck tonight, doing whatever it is that you are doing."  
"Thanks Matt." I gave him a quick hug and I began to walk out to the curtian and up came Punk.  
"Ready?"  
" I suppose."


	7. Secret Revealed w Pyro

*~ Normal POV~*

Fallyn walked with Punk, luckily with no one seeing her except for the crew.  
" WELCOME TO RALEIGH, NORTH CAROLINA! I'm JR with my guest commentator, Todd Grisham."  
"It's great to be on SmackDown!, tonight we have a great main event. It's going to be CM Punk vs. Jeff Hardy for the World Heavy Weight Championship!"

( Later that night )

Fallyn just heard what the main event was going to be and she was not a happy camper.  
" Punk, you made me be your valet so JEFF WOULD BE DISTRACTED, DIDN'T YOU?" Fallyn screamed at Punk.  
" I don't know what your talking about Venom." he replied. Her blood was boiling.  
Fallyn noticed Jeff was already out in the ring.  
" THAT'S A LIE!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the ending curtain. Kane was standing there after the match he just had.  
" Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Punk demanded. Kane just nodded his head. Punk made his way to the ring.  
" Jeff, don't be shocked if you don't win tonight.." Jeff just stood there in confusion. Punk walked closer to the ring.  
" I mean after all you're a loser, a screw up, a reject, well I could go on and on but I have something that is near and dear to your heart." Jeff had no clue what he was talking about.  
Punk had cued the crew to play ' Never Gonna Stop Me ' by Rob Zombie. Out walked Fallyn.  
" OH MY GOD JR! IT'S VENOM! And she's dressed to look like Punk!" Todd yelled.  
" Im more shocked than a dog pissin on a electric fence Todd!"  
Right as Fallyn got to the stage to walk down the ramp, her regular pyro had exploded on her. She was engulfed in the flames, blinded , and she soon collapsed. Both Jeff and Punk had ran to her aid. Everybody watched in silence.  
" Venom can you hear me? Come on baby speak!" Jeff pleaded to her. Venom laid there covering her face. Shannon, Matt and Maria came out for support. Matt pulled Jeff back as Shannon pulled Punk back for the paramedics to get to her.  
"Alright, carefully put the neck brace around her boys." One of the paramedics said.  
" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jeff screamed.  
" Jeff calm down." Shannon told him. Al Jeff could do was watch in horror. Soon, the paramedics had Fallyn strapped to a stretcher. Once they left, both Matt and Shannon had let go of Jeff and Punk.  
" Shannon, Maria went to the hospital to watch over Venom." Matt had said. Shannon nodded.  
" Jeff, I'm sorry dude, I didn't want that to happen." Punk stated.  
" SHE'S NOT HERE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! " Jeff screamed at him before he nearly attacked Punk.


	8. You're Here

*~ Shannon's POV~*  
Everyone in the Hardy household has been depressed, including me. Jeff could lose the girl he wants more than anything in the world, Matt just broke up with his girlfriend and I... I myself are looking for that certain someone. I noticed Jeff packing his bags.  
"Where you headed off to man?"  
" I'm leaving to go to the hospital where Fallyn is at. I need to be there for her."  
" I understand. I'll hold fort down while your gone."  
"Thanks man." Jeff had finsished packing and rushed out of the door. I was left there alone except for lil ol Jack.

*~ Jeff's POV~*  
I got into my corvette and revved her up. About an hour later I arrived at the hospital  
"Where is Miss Fallyn!" I yelled as I basically kicked the door in and ran inside.  
" Sir please calm down." one of the receptionists said.  
" Calm down? You want mer to calm down after one of my friends were just engulfed by pyro and you expect me to calm down?"  
"Yes. Now come over and sign some paperwork, right now she is getting the attention that is required for her heal." I huffed, but I figured if I get that done, I can go see her.  
"Fine..." I replied. She handed me the paperwork and I filled it out.  
"Alright she is in room 375." I bolted out of the office. Running to find her room, I moved my head in every direction.  
"265...272...302...335..." I finally found her room and nervously opened the door. I seen her lying in bed wit IVS all in her, she had ice packs all over her burned body, she was wrapped in medical tape and gauze. Fallyn looked lonely, scared and pale.  
"Hey Fallyn, its Jeff. Ever since your accident, the Hardy household has been a hell hole, even Shannon has been staying with me because he's so worried about you." I told her, but I dont think she heard me. After a few minutes she moved.  
"...Jeff..." she weakly called.  
" Yes Fallyn? Its me."  
"...You're here.."  
"Im here and Im going to protect you when you get back to work, no matter what." She smiled at me.  
"Thank you Jeff."


	9. A Grand Return

After Jeff had visited Fallyn in the hospital, 1 month pad passed. She was ready to make her grand return. Fallyn decided to do a grand entrance. WWE SmackDown was in Albany, NY and she wanted to make her return on her home turf instead of Raw.  
"From what we hear ladies and gentleme there is going to be a huge surprise later on in the night." stated JR. It wasa round 9:00pm and Fallyn was ready to return.  
"Look JR! Who is that rollin up on that smaokin Harley?" Tazz said when he noticed the bike. The person stood uop and unbuckled their helmet. Tehy were pulling their helmet off and a lucious wave of multicolored blonde hair flowed out. "IT'S VENOM! SHE'S RETURNED!" screamed Tazz.  
"And she's making her way to the ring right now!" replied Jr. Fallyn walked backstage and was getting ready to make her return.  
*~ Fallyn's POV ~*  
My return was gonna be a thing to remember. I walked passed some crew memebers, Divas, Superstars and even their GM. Once I had rached the curtai, I took a deep breath. After the commercial was over, it was my time. My music blasted , my fans erupted for me. I had taken a lil bit longer than I usually do for my entrance.  
"Where is she Jr?" Tazz questioned.  
"I dont know wher- HERE SHE COMES NOW!" Jr replied to his broadcasting partner. I walked out and did my entrance. My pyro exploaded and was louder than ever! People realized that I wasnt affected by what had happened to me didnt affect me one bit. I slapped hands of the fans all the way around the ring, I glided into the ring and asked for a microphone. I had taken a moment to breathe in all the scents in the arena.  
"Man its great to be back here on SMACKDOWN!" I screamed. Everyone in the building erupted. "Coming back here to SmackDown before I head over back to Raw has been the greatest thrill in my life so far. You know, when I was in the hospital a very special friend stopped by. I couldnt tell what he was saying to me because I was a little out of it, but my mind was telling me that he was going to protect me when I got back to work." I say fans. Just then I heard the drums of Jeff's entrance music play. I looked up and saw the rainbow haired man. I watched him with my eyes while he walked down the ramp in a gracious way. He stopped before the ring and smiled. Jeff got into the ring, stood infront of me and asked for the mic. 'He looks so fine... I need him, no scratch that... I want him,' i thought. 'but I cant... Im not ready for another relationship.  
"Venom since day one when you arrived and I met you I instantly fell for you. What I said in the hospital was true, I'm going to protect you no matter what." Jeff said takig my hand. "I promise." Just then Legacy came out. What were they doing here on SD?  
"Aww... look at this boys, Jeff's gonna protect his lil girlfriend." all the laughed at Randy's comment.  
"Yo Legacy why dont you shut ya'lls mouth? I aint in no mood to kick ya'lls asses tonight. Why is it that evey guy in the back is hitting on me?" I questioned.  
"Well you're beautiful," Randy stated. "You can fight," Cody and added. " and best of all... you're single." Ted finished off. I laughed at them.  
"S-so lemme get this straight... Im beautiful, I can fight and Im single? Man I love how you guys lknow me but there is one out of the three of those that isnt correct. I aint single." I stated proudly. ' Oh no girl dont you dare' my mind stated.  
" So then... just who are you dating?" Jeff asked, getting lost in all of this.  
"Well..." I dropped my mic and planted one on Jeff. He caught my lip ring with his teeth, tugging on it abit. I melted into his arms as he pulled me close to his muscular body.  
"Be mine..." his accent whispered to me.  
"I already am.." I whispered back catering his lips with my teeth. Everyone was either cheering or booing... In this case Legacy was shocked.


	10. Heading Home

A couple of months had passes since I returned. There was so much buzz going around if Jeff and I were dating... yes it's true we are dating! Teddy Long gave me 2 weeks off after I twisted my ankle against Michelle McCool. I was in my room packing up, when I heard a knock on the door.  
"ITS OPEN! " I yelled.  
" What are you doing on that foot beautiful?" Jeff said sneaking up behind me and lifting me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around him.  
" You know that I'm heading home. I needed to pack."  
" Well, now that I'm here, you're not moving." he said placing me on my bed. We were talking and he was putting clothes in my suitcase, and then he found the dreaded electric blue and black garment.  
" What's this?" Jeff cocked his eyebrow and put on a sly grin, while twirling my thong on his index finger.  
" Umm... that's n-nothing." I replied, quickly snatching my underwear. Jeff had stood up and looked at me.  
" Why don't you put it on and show me?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.  
" No Jeff." I responded. That made him depressed. I walked over to him and kissed him hard and he soon responded. Oh yes... we stood there making out and it was awesome!  
" Come on Jeff. I gotta catch my flight. You're gonna make me late!" I told him as he kissed my neck. He wouldn't budge so I moved away from him and went to zip my 3 suitcases up.

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

Man I cant believe I am dating this girl. She's everything Im looking for.  
" Fallyn..." I called.  
" Jeff, I would like to but I gotta catch my flight and you know this."  
"Finneee..." I replied as I grabbed one of her suitcases for her. Fallyn had snatched up her other 2 bags and we walked out hand in hand. We were soon at the airport. As we were walking to her flight gate, these 4 little girls came running up to us with their mother's not far behind.  
" I'm sorry. These girls can be a handful." one of the mothers said. I couldn't think of anything to say, then Fallyn said,  
" It's alright. We love meeting our fans." Thank god, she saved my ass. The 4 little girls were asking all these questions like ' What's it like being a wrestler? ' or ' Venom how is your ankle?'. Both Fallyn and I had taken pictures and signed wrestling stuff for all the girls. They waved goodbye to us and we waved goodbye to them.  
"They're so sweet." Fallyn said to me.  
" ... and adorable." I replied to her. We finally arrived at her gate and we kissed goodbye. She got onto the steps and waved a see you later and she boarded her flight.

*~ Fallyn's POV~*

I boarded my flight and had taken my seat. I placed my ipod earphones in and scrolled to ' Thriller ' by Michael Jackson and fell asleep. About an hour or so later I arrived at the North Carolina Airport. I woke up and grabbed my suitcases.  
"FALLYN! " I heard my named being screamed, probably just a fan but I looked anyways.  
" CAT! " Cat is one of my best friends. We embraced each other with a hug.  
" I got the whole weekend planned out." Cat said to me as we walked through the airport.  
" Let me guess, comedy movies, junk food and manipedies?" I responded.  
" WOW, your good.."  
" Cat I've known you my entire life and when I say entire life I mean for the past 5 years. We both laughed and soon got to my car.  
" So I hear your dating the infamous Jeff Hardy." Cat said.  
"Well... yeah I am."  
" But I thought you were gonna wait awhile, especially after you - know - who."  
"Well I trust Jeff. He is a really sensitive guy." Cat just shrugged at that comment. We drove to my house. I seen all my horses out grazing and my dog Warrior came running up to the car. I opened my door and he jumped in and licked me to death.  
" Hey Warrior, how's my bestest buddy?" He barked and jumped out.  
" You and your animals Fallyn."  
" Yeah... I know!" I smiled and walked into my house. I breathed in,  
" IM HOMMMMEEE! " Cat laughed at my stupidness.

The week jumped to Friday and I was ready to watch SmackDown!. The show moved smoothly to Jeff's announcement.  
" Tonight I have a major announcement. I talked to my friends and family about this." Jeff started off.  
" Jeff, what are you talking about? WE DIDN'T DISCUSS ANYTHING! " I screamed at my tv.  
" I am leaving SmackDown! and I'm heading to Raw!" he announced. Man, was I pissed at him. Tuesday had came along and Jeff tried calling me and texting me, but I'm not gonna talk to him... especially after what he did. I soon received a call telling me about the new horse I was getting. Let's hope this one isn't psycho like Shatter was.


	11. Two Arrivals

Saturday finally came along and today was the day my new horse was coming. I was inside doing dishes when I looked out the window and seen the trailer rolling up.  
"Yes its finally here! " I said to Warrior. He just looked at me like I was stupid. I walked outside and greeted the men.  
" She's a hot headed one." one of the boys told me.  
" Eh, that's alright. Im use to be around them, you can count on that." I explained. The horse kicked the door demanding to get out.  
" She has no where to go. Just back her up to the corral over there and open the doors." I told them.  
" Alright." The boys did as told and opened the gates. A huge, 1 ton, dapple-grey horse jumped out and bucked around. Soon, the boys left and I stood there, watching the horse move around.  
" Wow. You're a sight aren't you?" I spoke to her. She snorted at me About an hour later I was still there. She some what cooled off, but not much.

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

Fallyn wasn't answering my calls or texts. Was she mad at me because of my decision I made on SmackDown! last week? Nah, she couldn't be. She was busy that's all. After my practice match against Rey Mysterio, I decided to head to Greensboro and surprise Fallyn. By the next morning, I was in my home state. I soon found her house and drove up her long driveway.  
" Jeez hun, how long of a driveway do you need? ," I said to myself. " God, if I knew any better I swea- WHAT THE HELL! " I said as I noticed she was standing in a pen with a raging horse. I drove up and jumped out.  
" Fallyn GET OUTTA THERE!" I screamed for her.  
" Jeff, what are you doing here!" She said as she turned towards me.  
" Watch Out!" Fallyn moved just in the nick of time before that horse trampled her. I rushed in, grabbed her and pulled her out.  
" Fallyn, are you alright babe? Don't ever, EVER scare me like that again! You could of gotten yourself killed by that beast." I strongly told her.  
" Jeff it never would of happened if you didn't show up and break my concentration!"  
" I- I'm sorry."  
" Well sorry doesnt cut it. Any of it. Look, you can stay , but don't interfere with any of my training. I have chores to do." Fallyn stated. About 3 hours had passed and she still didn't come in the house.' I know she said don't interfere but I'm gonna head out.' I walked up to her barn and I soon found her doing something to one of her younger horses hoofs.  
" Come on AppleSpice, cooperate alright?" she said.  
" Ummm... Fallyn could I help?" She looked up at me.  
" Sure. Just uhh... talk to her. You know pet her, calm her down." I did as directed , I also watched her outta the corner of my eye. She was sop magnificent with AppleSpice.  
" Alright. Finished !"  
" What did you do?"  
" She lost a shoe and I had to reattach another one."  
" oh. I see."  
" Yeah. Well I need a break, " she said taking AppleSpice into her stall. " do you wanna go for a ride Jeff ? "  
" Sure." I replied.  
" Alright well let's bring the animals in and pick out the horse that best suits you okay?"  
" Okay."


	12. A Ride and A Sight

*~ Fallyn's POV ~*

After Jeff and I lead the horses in, heard the cows and chased the sheep all in, we walked up and down the aisle, letting him look at all the horses.

" What about Navajo Sharinge? " he asked.

" Jeff, he's perfect for you! You have an eye to choose the right one," I said. " let me go get Marisol's Angel and we can tie them up on the cross ties." he nodded. I grabbed my horse and helped Jeff tie his up. He was so confused on what to do. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I showed him how to clean their feet and brush them.

" Am I doing this right?" Jeff questioned accidently going against Navajo's coat. I walked over and placed my hand over his, returning his hand so he was going the right way.

"Like this. " I could see him eyeing me, but I didn't show it.

* ~ Normal POV~ *

Fallyn went to go get the saddles but Jeff stopped her.

" Jeff what on eart-" Jeff had kissed her passionately and waiting for her to respond. Fallyn knew that he was trying to apologize for what he had done. As they kissed, Jeff ran his hands through her long multi colored blonde hair. After breaking their kiss, Jeff put his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. All Venom could do was smile. Both Marisol's Angel and Navajo Sharinge neighed in excitement.

Racing to the top of the hill, the thunderous sound of hoof beats all around, Jeff and Fallyn galloped heavily up the hill. Fallyn looked under her arm like a Jockey does and seen Jeff was on her tail. ' God for a boy who has never rode before, he sure is convincing he has done it before. ' Fallyn thought. All four of them slowed down.

" WHOOOO HOO! That was awesome! I haven't had an adrenaline rush like that since... since I swantoned Randy Orton off the stage light!" Jeff said.

" Jeff before we head back, I wanna show you my favorite spot." Both Fallyn and Jeff rode to her favorite spot.

"Alright we're here. Ready?"

" Yeah." Both of them turned their horses around and Jeff saw everything. From her house all they to the mountains.

" It's so beautiful." He said. Fallyn had turned around.

" Come on Jeff. Let's go." As they returned, Cat was sitting on Fallyn's front porch waiting.

" You guys take forever! I mean I was here for at least 15 minutes! Cat stated. Both Jeff and Fallyn laughed. After Fallyn introduced Cat and Jeff, Jeff wanted to go get his HB symbol tattoo filled in at Gas Chamber Ink. Cat and Fallyn had both linked onto Jeff's arms as they walked in G. C. I

" Well looky here boys! Jeff has two ladies with him!" Tanya spoke. Chad, Shane and Shannon all looked up. 'Wow. He actually got that new diva Venom. She looks oddly familiar now that I got a closer look. ' Shannon thought.

Cat turned to Fallyn and whispered, " Who's that hunk over there?" she asked pointing to Shannon.

" Oh. That's Shannon Moore. I've known him forever but he doesnt remember me... I don't think. Haha." During Jeff's tattoo filling, Cat couldn't help but take sneek peeks at Shannon and flirting with him.

Fallyn turned to her and said, " Don't get your hopes up hun, Jeff has this whole ' none of my friends date his friends' rule. Plus, he still has a thing for me rather he realizes it's me or not."

Cat had taken that into consideration , but not too much. ' I'll remember that name... Shannon Moore.' Cat told herself. Cat never really followed the rules as far as Fallyn could remember. Jeff finally got his tattoo filled in.

" Oh, guys. We're having a classic Hardy BBQ tomorrow." Jeff said. " Its at Venom's House."

" Alright. I'll see you tonight and I guess tomorrow too." Shannon stated.


	13. A Snapped Bond

Shannon, Cat, Matt ,and Jeff were going over tonight to Venom's before the 4 out of the 5 of them had to go back to fighting. Fallyn had heard a knock on the door and it was Cat.

" Hey Cat! Come on in, the boys arent here yet."

" Good cause I wanted to kinda talk to you alone while we have time." Cat said nervously.

" Alright. Talk." Fallyn said finishing her one of a kind pasta.

" I know you said the Jeff has that rule about ' your friends dating his friends ' deal, but I can't deal with it! "

" Cat, I know where your going with this, " Fallyn said placing her pasta on the table and then turning to her,

" but please, just for me, not try anything while Jeff is here, please?" Cat could'nt get a chance to respond because Jeff, Shannon and Matt had arrived.

" We're ! " Jeff said bursting through the front door. Matt and Shannon just shook their heads in embarrassment.

" Hey babe, Matt, Shannon." Fallyn said. ' I don't care what she says or what Jeff says, I'm gonna do whatever I please.' Cat smiled at enjoyed the dinner Fallyn made. and after that, they decided to go to the living room to hang.

" Hey Fallyn, why don't you sing us one of your songs?" Cat suggested.

" I don't reall- " she was cut off.

" PLEASE! " all the boys said in a harmonized tone. Fallyn agreed, warmed up her lungs and began...

_" I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me..." _she finished off and everyone clapped.

" Great job hun." Jeff said as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. ' Ugh... those two need a room. ' Cat thought. Soon everybody was heading out to their cars.

" Um.. Shannon... can I talk to you?" Cat questioned asked as he was getting into his humvee.

" Sure. What is it Cat?"

" Ok...Well I like you alot but Jeff has this rule,"

" that none of Venom's friends are allowed to date his friends? I know," Shannon said, " but I really like you too. Do you wanna come over for awhile and hang?"

" Hell Yeah! " Cat replied. Shannon laughed and climbed into his hummer. Both of them went over to Shannon's. He walked her up to his door and unlocked it.

"Here we are! Home sweet home. Do you want anything to drink Cat?"

" Yeah. Anything is fine." Cat replied. He left and Cat couldnt stop staring around his house. He sooned returned with the drinks in hand and joined her on the couch. An hour passed by as they talked. Both of them really clicked, but soon both locked eyes like wild animals. Shannon put his drink on the table, took her face in his hands and kissed her. As they made out on the couch, Cat moved so that she was straddling him. As they continued, Shannon ran his hands up her shirt. She couldn't take it anymore. Cat grabbed the botto, of his shirt and pulled it off of him. She loved all of his tattoos and piercings. Shannon helped her with her shirt too as well. She started kissing his neck as he pulled her close to him. His hands rubbed up and down her back and soon neither one of them could take it anymore. Shannon lifted Cat up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist while kissing him. He carried her upstairs and into his room. They made sweet, sexy love all night.


	14. Double Crossed

~*Fallyn's POV*~

I arrived in Boise, Idaho for FridayNight SmackDown! and since Jeff decided to me, I guess I should up the anity a bit. I walked into Teddy's office and talked about my new story line. I walked outta his office with a smile on my face. My best bud Melina walked up to me.

"Venom, what's that look for?"

"No..special reason. You'll begon to know why tonight." she was just left there dumbstruck by what I said. Eight o'clock finally rolled around and I headed to the arena form the hotel.

"We'll have your promo first and then your match. You know what to do." Mark, the head tech guy told me. I nodded.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Friday Night SmackDown! Tonight is going to make history, if this young lady can do it," JR announced.

"That's right JR! Venom is going one on one in an Extreme Rules match against Edge for the World HeavyWeight title! I know what you all are thinking, but Venom is heavy enough to compete for the title." Tazz stated. " Let's take a look on how she got here." They played the"emotional" story on how I got here. Yeah, it's emotional to most people... babies. I was getting changed into my wrestling attire and stretched. It was time for my promo.

"3...2...1" Mark counted.

"Look JR! There's the future champion!"

"Tonight is my night...I'm going to make history." I said to myself as I heard a knock on my locker room door. "Come in... oh its you." I said to my opponent tonight.

"Look Venom.. I know you're dating and all but match like this isnt a match for you, especially," he patted the title. "for this."

"Listen Edge... I know about you're history of the being the "Ultimate Oppertunist.", "

"That's right, I am."

"But FYI, I'm not dating Jeff anymore. I asked for this match I wanna go after something that he could never get." that made all the fans boo.

"I like your thinking." he said as he walked off. I just sat down, took a sip of my water and rolle my eyes. After the six man tag team match featuring Mysterio, Kingston, Hardy, Kane, Show,and Jericho, it was time for my match. I walked out to the curtain and waited. My music played and I could hear the mixture of boos and cheers . 'They wont be cheering much longer.' I thought to myself. I made my way to the ring doing my normal entrance, but not slapping the hands of my fans. Soon Edge came cout with my world title and his pyro exploding. I sat there clapping my hands in "excitment". Josh announced the rules for an Exteme Rules Match for those who didnt know. We started off normal, trying to get each other. Edge finally got me down with a spear. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed some weapons. He threw in some trash can lids, trash cans, 2x4's wrapped in barbed wire, some tables and a sledge. I soon got up and ducked as he swung the 2x4. I jumped him from behind and beat the snot out of him. Edge was starting to bleed from his hea alittle but not much. I started to get up and I pulled a pair of brass knuckles out and clobbered him in the skull. I gush full of blood began to flow out. Oh yeah... I love it,all of it. Twenty minutes later into the match, it had became brutal. Both of us were lying on the ring mat, bleeding. I soon got up and thought of a brilliant plan.

"She has that look on her face Tazz!"

"Venom has a plan but its a vicious one!" I rolled outta the ring and went underneath it.

"What is she getting?"

"I dont know Tazz," I started to come back out, pushing more tables out and pulling the tallest ladder. "but it looks like the highflyer wants to end it soon!" JR exclaimed. I pushed the ladder and the tables into the ring.

"Time to finish this off." I said. I punched and kicked Edge a few hard times. I sat up 2 tables, rolled Edge onto them and then sat two tables over him.

"This is going to get violent and fast." Tazz said. The crowd almost knew what I was going for. I sat the ladder up, climbed to the top and screamed. I took a second to look down, making sure he was still there and hadnt moved.

"Oh No! Here she goes!"JR screamed. I jumped off of the ladder and onto Edge, crashing perfectly through all of the tables. Everyone was in shock. The referee rushed over and checked on us. He soon called for one of the paramedics, but I refused to leave empty handed.

"Fallyn, you need to go to get checked out."

"Let me fight! Im begging you!" I flipped over on top of Edge and hooked his leg. The ref had no choice but to count. Without notice, before the ref's hand slapped the mat for the 3rd count, Leagacy decides to interfere. Both Cody and Ted double teamed me, letting Edge score the win. I layed there, covered in my own blood, empty handed. Edge leaned over me and mocked me.

"I told you that this was a man's match." he said before he left with Legacy.

"DDAMMMMNNIITTT!" I screamed.


	15. Redemption

Monday Night Raw is where I was headed. Cody and Ted were in deep shit. Josh Matthews wanted a word with me after I left the RAW GM office.

"Venom what is the news? I mean is it true you're leaving the WWE?" he asked. I laughed a little bit.

"Josh, I dont know if you watch SmackDown! but Randy Orton's little devil children cost me my match. I wont be leaving for a long time," I said. I turned right to the camera. " Cody, Ted and everyone else who is in my way, listen and listen good. I have no remorse for anyone. There is always that one person in life that you just shouldnt fuck with and that person just happens to be me." I finsihed I had left the arena after that interview.

~*Normal POV*~

Fallyn had made it loud and clear to stay out of her way. It was Legacy vs the Hardys tonight. Five minutes into the match, Legacy had the upperhand. The crowd got louder and louder when a dark figure moved throughout the crowd. No one had a clue what was going on. The body soon jumped the barracade and attacked Cody and Ted. Security was sent out after the mysterious person. They grabbed the body and removed the mask.

"IT'S VENOM!" King announced.

"And it looks like she wanted redemption on Legacy!" Todd added. As Venom was being dragged away, fightinh the security , she screamed,

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS LEGACY!" Jeff was shocked that his girlfriend was being dragged away.

"Jeffro, your girl is psycho."

"I know... that wasnt even planned." Six months months passed since Venom attacked Legacy. Fallyn never knew who raised her or had her in particular. Once Randy Orton got his hands on this information he was off to do some research. The month of October came along and it was a Halloween Diva special. All of the divas had gotten changed into their costumes, had their makeup and hair done, all except for Fallyn.

"Hey Fallyn... why arent you in you're Halloween costume?" Mickie James asked.

"I never really had a "Halloween", I dont even honestly know what Halloween is." Mickie was stunned by what she had said.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A HALLOWEEN!" She yelled, grabbing most of the Diva's attention. Everyone soon rushed over.

"Halloween is the funnest time of the year!" KellyKelly stated.

"You get to dress up as anything your mind wants to be and you go door to door saying 'Trick or Treat' and you get free candy!" Candice added.

"But since were outta the little kid phase, the WWE has an annual HalloWWEn ball." Victoria mentioned.

"Well that sounds fun and all but I dont think Im really in the mood for a contest tonight or the HalloWWEn ball later on." Fallyn told all of the girl's. Maria placed her hand on the multicolored blonde's shoulder.

"Will you think about it at least?"

"Fine. But NO gurantee's ladies." After all of the Diva's left, Jeff walked in.

"Hey, why arent you..."

"Ive never had a Halloween and Im really not up for the challenge."

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. You ARE going to participate in the Diva's Halloween Costume Contest, plus.. you and I are going to the ball together."

"Jeff, I dont wan-" Jeff glared at her. "Fine.."

"Here, take my credit card and buy any costume you want for the contest and any dress you want for the ball." the rainbow haired man said handing her the credit card, giving her a light kiss on the head and leaving. Fallyn just twirled the piece of plastic between her finger tips.

"Hmph... I wont be needing this for a costume.." she thought to herself.


	16. A Night to Remember

She had to sneek into Jeff's gym bag, but that bag really never left his side.

' This is going to be a tough one.' Fallyn thought. But after 17 tries, she finally grabbed it and got what she needed.

" Alright ladies its time for the Halloween divas costume contest! So get out here and show us your costumes! " King exclaimed. The divas started to come out one by one. Maria came as a bunny, Mickie came as an Indian girl, Candice came as a hot nurse, Kelly Kelly walked out as a maid, Victoria came to be a NASCAR driver, Eve came as a kitten, and Brie Bella came as a angel. Punk was the special Halloween diva judge.

" Wait, there is suppose to be eight divas," Punk said. " where's Venom?"

About a minute passed and then Jeff's old theme music played.

" What's Jeff doing out here? He isn't a diva." Fallyn did Jeff's old entrance with the glow paint and dance. She looked exactly like Jeff, the branch tattoo, her hair braided, armbands and the classic black pants.

" That's not Jeff, that's Venom! " Todd announced. Venom walked down to the ring and climbed in. The contest was soon over, Mickie and Venom both won cause Punk nor the crowed could decide. Punk raised both of their hands. Legacy's music hit.

*~ Fallyn's POV~ *

I heard Legacy's music and immediately looked toward center stage.

" Mickie you look great," Cody said. " but get outta here. This has to do with Venom and Venom only." Ted finished. Mickie gave me a quick hug and whispered ' Good Luck '. I grabbed the microphone just in case they said something I didn't agree with.

" Venom, I got some information you like to know."

" Oh yeah and what's that?"

" I know who you father is. " Randy said. I just stood there almost about to cry.

" Y-you know who my father is?"

" Yeah I do. Actually all 3 of us do. But before we tell you, I wanted you to watch something I found while digging through my old shit... " A video came up on the titon- tron. It was showing a young girl with her hair up in pigtails playing with a young boy.

" Ran- Ran you gotta give me my auminum back!" The young girl said.

" Not gonna happen Lynn!" the boy stated as he pushed the young girl down.

" Ucka Bob, tell Ran-Ran to give me my auminium back!"

" Sorry Fallyn. It's his now." All the little girl did after that was cry. After that, short video ended.

" You see Venom, we were together as children, and still to this day, I get what I want and your still the biggest freak of them all." Randy declared. I stood in the ring with me head down , trying not to show anyone I was crying.

" Look Randy, your making her cry." Ted added. Cody just stood there watching it all. I brought the mic. up to my mouth and managed to stutter out,

" Just tell me who my father is. "

" Your father is here. Venom's father, will you please come out?"

A familiar legend's music hit. I looked up as people screamed, and seen Bret " The Hitman" Hart standing there. He made his way down to the ring and entered.. We both looked at each other and I didn't know how to react. He attempted to walk closer and hug me , by my emotions got to me and I rolled outta the ring , ran up the ramp and pushed through Legacy. I left the Hitman in the ring. As I ran backstage, everyone tried to stop me but didn't succeeded.

*~ Jeff's POV~ *

I had to leave the arena after I gave Fallyn my credit card, so I didn't get to see who won the contest. I grabbed my keys from my bag and unlocked mine and Fallyn's hotel room. As I walked in , all the lights were turned off except for the tv. I turned on the light and seen tissues all over the place, my pants, my armbands and one my wife beaters were on the ground as well.

I walked by the tv and seen four empty 1 gallon buckets of ice cream lying on the ground.

" Fallyn?" I questioned as I noticed her lying on the couch with a blank stare looking forward.

" Baby, we are gonna be late for the ball," I said as I picked up the empty buckets. " What's wrong?" I question as I moved a piece of her hair outta the way. I sat her up and held her in my arms.

" Now baby what's wrong? You can tell me anything. Just let it all spill out."I had taken her about 35 seconds before she finally cracked.

" Jeff, tonight after the Halloween contest, Legacy came out. Randy told me who my father was. He played a video and then asked my father to come out a-and he did. Jeff, I've been a emotional wreck ever since, I have no idea how to take this all in." she cried to me. I can't tell her that I feel her pain because I had a father my entire life. But then again I didn't have a mother.

" Fallyn, I can feel your pain because of how your telling me all this, but you need to confront him and tell him how you feel."

" Jeff, you had a father. To love and protect you. He never got rid of you or Matt. I lived on the streets my entire life."

We decided not to go to the ball that night. I laid next to her, comforting and loving her. She was a wreck right now and all she wanted was love.


	17. A Romantic Warrior

*~ Normal POV~*

A couple of weeks have passed and Jeff decided to cheer Fallyn up.

" Shannon how am I going to do this? I mean I'm not really the kind of guy that does this sorta stuff." Jeff complained to his bumble bee buddy.

" Dude, first off, calm down. Second, tell her to pick out the nicest she owns and if she doesnt, buy her one. Third, take her to a nice restaurant. Fourth, after that, take her back to the hotel and finally pull that famous Hardy Charm , if she's ready, then have a Hardy Party!" Jeff looked at him oddly but agreed.

" Alright. I'll give it a try." Jeff slapped Shannon a high 5.

' Fallyn do you have a nice dress to wear? J.H '

' No. Why do u ask? Venom '

'Just wondering. J.H ' Jeff figured she was a size four at the least. He headed into Beverly Hills, since they were in Los Angeles , California anyways. Jeff searched through many shops. They all had beautiful dresses but none which Fallyn would wear, or even dare to touch. The enigma looked up at the last store he was going to try. He walked in and a young lady walked up to him.

" Hello there. Welcome to DASH. My name is Kourtney and how may I help you today?"

" Hey Kourtney. I'm looking for a dinner dress for my girlfriend, she's really picky about what she wears."

" Alrighty then. Well we have a little variety of dresses for such the occasion. Now what size is she?" Kourtney asked.

" I believe she is a size four." Jeff replied to her. Both Kourtney and Jeff were talking about Fallyn and what she like in dresses.

"Well what about -" Kourtney was about to say something before her sister Kim came in.

" Hey its Jeff Hardy!" Kim said. " What are you doing here?"

"Im looking for a dress for my girlfriend."

" Oh, well can I custom design it?"

" That would be awesome." Kim started to work on the custom made dress with everything that Fallyn liked in it, thanks to Jeffro's help. Kim finally finished off the dress and showed it to him. It was a white dress with some lime green tint, the v-neck had diamonds on it and it went down far enough too show some cleavage.

" Its perfect. Thanks Kim." Jeff paid for the $350 custom made dress and was on his way back to the hotel.

' Man, I wonder why Jeff wanted to know if I had a nice dress. I mean I do own like 2 but those are for the Hall Of Fame Ceremony. ' Fallyn thought while reading Touching Spirit Bear. "Well since he isn't here... I might as well go dye my hair." Fallyn said while heading to the bathroom.. Jeff walked through the door and realized Fallyn wasnt there.

" Fallyn?"

" Im in the bathroom Jeffro! "

"Can you come here?"

" Ummmmmm... Jeff, I cant right now. Im dying my hair." Once Jeff heard that, he put his hand against his head doing a face palm. ' I thought I told her not to do that without me.' Jeff went in and helped her with her new hair dye. He grabbed her and covered her eyes, leading her to the gift.

" Alright babe, open up. " Fallyn opened her eyes and seen the dress.

" Jeff its gorgeous! I love it!" Fallyn exclaimed hugging him.

" Your welcome. Now go get changed, put your hair up and make-up done, cause I'm taking you out tonight." Fallyn snatched the dress and a pair of her heels to match . After 2 hours, she walked out to show Jeff, who was already changed.

" W-wow you look... DAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN girl, I can't even think of what to say." Jeff proclaimed. Fallyn blushed before him.

" And people say I can't be a "girly girl" ". She said doing the quotation marks with her fingers.

They drove to a fancy restaurant in the Hills and walked in. As the waiter took the couple to their table, Jeff had the chance to sneek a kiss on Fallyn's cheek. When they were done eating, they headed back to the hotel. Jeff wanted Fallyn really badly but he doesn't know how she would react.

*~ Jeff's POV ~*

I decided to be all sexual around her. You know, trying different things to get her ready.

" Jeff, your so adorable " she said.

" I know..." I replied while I kissed her passionately. We were both making out hardcore and I decided to try my luck. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I climbed over top of her and started placing gentle kisses on her neck, chest and stomach. All she could do was smile and enjoy the attention. I was slightly nervous about making love to her as I wanted to make sure that she was okay.

" Do you want me to continue?"

" Yes Jeff, I do." She said with a slight moan in her tone from what I already did. Oh yeah!

" Alright. Tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable." I told her in my seductive, southern accent. We continued where we left off. I slid my hands down her back and pulled her top off and then peeled her bra off. I was careful to go with her. Soon I had her arching her back and moaning my name. We had started out with me on top and then her and back to me. After our fun night, we collapsed from exhaustion, I covered the both of us up with the covers, wrapped my arms around her and her both fell asleep.


End file.
